


Animation

by SockLing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: EDI Makes Sex Jokes, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Synthesis Ending, Temporary Character Death, Without Explaining It, but i fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockLing/pseuds/SockLing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the war is over and the causalities are counted, Steve is left in a strange place of wanting to remember and wanting to forget.  Too bad the universe doesn't like to leave alone be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animation

When Steve was woken from his fitful sleep at 3 AM by James none-too-gently shaking the entire bed, he had originally been quite pissed off. Or he was later, when he was awake enough to realize he should have been. At that moment, he had instead been too foggy with sleep to even see the man at first. Did it say only bad things when Steve realized he recognized the large man even in the dark and his vision totally screwed up? Those thoughts were a moot point though; the stupid jarhead was still standing there, in the dark, having woken him up. From horrid nightmares, but still…

“Vega, what…? What time is it?” He reached out towards his clock with the grace of a newborn deer and almost rolled right off his bed. A snort passed over his head before his vision was full of blinding light. But then he was pushed back onto his bed. “I don’t want to cleaning your brains off of- wait, is this Shepard’s blanket? Oh, I’m definitely not going to be the one who has to clean that because you dropped your brain out of your open skull.” Steve could practically hear James rolling his eyes as he was still adjusting to the light. So what if he had taken Shepard’s blanket from his bed before anyone went in to clean the cabin out?

He wasn’t going to let someone take that away from him just because she was their new Commander.

There was nothing wrong with Fergusson, but everything in there was Shepard’s and his.

“Oy, stop mumbling to yourself like that, pendejo. I’m not going to be the one who, ah, never mind.” Steve glared up at James, who was suddenly strangely reticent. He was getting a bit tired of everyone doing that to him; they all got so used to _tattling_ on him to Shepard and the habit stuck, so whenever they started to threaten it now that he was dead, they all cut themselves off and acted so weird. They should have just continued the threat, it would have been less of a punch to his gut that way. He probably wouldn’t have even realized they said it until later, lying alone in his bed with Shepard’s blanket. And all of his civilian clothing. That leather jacket of his had been a little too enticing.

Suddenly, the world was moving and it took way too long to realize that James had pulled him from bed and stood him upright. “I did wake you for a reason though, so get dressed. I’ve gotta take you somewhere.”

“I told you before that I don’t date men twice my size.”

James chuckled and punched him in the arm before leaving to give him some dignity. Which, wasn’t necessary, considering he had ripped Steve from the bed while he wore only briefs to bed. Sluggish and reeling from so little sleep, he managed to pull on his uniform before stepping out of the room. And right into James’ back. It was like hitting a brick wall, and he nearly fell back on his ass, cursing this early morning lack of balance. While James was laughing at him, at least he managed to get a good punch in. Which mostly just hurt his knuckles, but it was still satisfying. “All right Vega, where are we going?”

The look on James’ face was a bit different, a grin that looked _wrong_. Regardless, he didn’t respond as he just waved for Steve to follow. And Steve did, watching as they headed for the lift, raising a brow when he noticed they were heading for the crew deck. Everyone was asleep and they each stock piled their own food, why were they heading there? When he tried to ask, James just crossed his arms over his chest in that “ _We’re through talking_ ” way of his. At 3 AM, it was just incredibly infuriating. Steve ran a hand over his face as the doors opened again, following James out and down the hallway. It took a second until he realized they were heading for the med bay. “Oh come on, Vega. I’m not dealing with another one of your totally unnecessary physicals at three in the morning. Yes, we all get it, you’re a large man with a lot of scars. The women are all just blind.”

James stopped and turned to him, arms still crossed but this time with a rather unamused expression on his face. In fact, if Steve had to place, he would say it was almost saddened. The entire atmosphere changed and he was honestly a bit terrified. He had seen James look like this only twice in his life – after he found out that Robert had died, and when he had to watch Steve put that name plate on the memorial wall. Something cold settled in his chest as James finally started to move again, using a simple gesture to tell Steve to stay put as he disappeared into the med bay.

For a couple minutes, he stood awkwardly outside the door. He was afraid of what James would do if he tried to move to peek inside, as that look had made all of this so much more serious. Oh, he was too tired for this. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Just as he contemplated going back down to the shuttle bay, James finally came back out. “Look, you gotta be quiet when you go in there. Don’t freak out, okay?” He really wanted to ask questions, but James merely pushed him through the door then walked off, leaving him alone with Doctor Chakwas. He looked over to the doctor and coughed a bit awkwardly. “He’s not really the best at giving directions. Or explanations.”

She smiled at him in that calming way of hers and stood up. “Well, we all know Vega is too impatient. And he seems to have some serious issues with genuine emotion that he needs to work through. But we can all deal with that another day. First, there is something we would all like you to see.” She started to walk towards the back of the med bay, looking back at him. “It has been difficult for Vega and Alenko to keep this a secret, but they made quite the discovery during their last mission. It has even been stricken from all reports for the time being, to allow you some time.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Allow me some time? I really hope this isn’t the part where you tell me I’m dying from some strange disease never seen before, Doctor.” Once again, he was given that same sad look and he wanted to smack someone until they gave him answers. Finally, she opened the door and stepped aside, gesturing for him to go in. Because his feet were rooted to the spot, staring at the very back of the room, between all the servers and dim lights, to the body lying in the alcove on the far wall. Scarred and burned, he recognized that body – that face – anywhere. He shot an incredulous look at Chakwas, who only nodded and waited for him to head in.

It took several long moments, but he finally made his legs move, slowly heading into that room and only dimly aware of the door closing behind him. His chest was tight and he couldn’t breathe; it was one thing to know Shepard was dead, but a completely different one to actually see the body. It looked like he had suffered so much in that final showdown, some of his cybernetics showing through the more severely burnt portions of his skin. Oh, he didn’t want to see this. He really couldn’t stand to see this. His hands shook at his sides and he wanted so badly to turn around, run out, and deny this for the rest of his life. Instead, his traitorous feet moved him closer, until he could see the burns left a strange spreading mark across the bridge of his nose and chin.

Almost like it had burnt a pattern into his flesh like that of the pathways across a microchip.

He continued to stare at the strange marks, keeping himself from crying, until something even stranger caught his eye. Vision moving away from those burns, he looked up to see red eyes staring back at him. Steve startled and jumped back, almost losing his footing as a strange sound suddenly filled the room. Balance back, it took him a long moment to realize it was laughing, but the sound was hoarse and almost… glitchy. His heart now racing, he looked back at Shepard’s body to see the man struggling to sit up, face pulled tight into a grimace of pain. What sort of fresh hell was this? He could feel a bubble of hysteria building in his chest, wondering if he had somehow died in his sleep and this was supposed to be his punishment for allowing the people he loved to die.

“Steve, don’t do that.”

Well, it was Shepard’s voice, even a bit garbled and strained. He wanted to say something witty, about how Shepard’s life seemed to be nothing but moments of hysteria for everyone he knew, but he couldn’t get the words out. There was a lump in his throat and the burning in his eyes made him step forward again, close to where Shepard was struggling to stay sitting up. He would ask Chakwas about all of this later, the details and what to expect, but he could tell this had to be his Shepard. He certainly looked like a man who had come back from the dead. A second time. Or maybe he didn’t die this time, everyone just gave up so quickly on finding him after everything that had happened. Regardless, he was there and he was clearly in a lot of pain, but he wanted to seem strong for Steve, as he had tried so hard to do at the start of their relationship.

With a sigh, Steve climbed onto the alcove behind Shepard and carefully pulled him back until all his weight was resting against Steve’s chest. He was a bit heavy, as he had always been, but Steve didn’t mind. Shepard was back and Steve had him again. Even more scarred than before, and those burns were going to leave their permanent mark, but he hardly cared about such things. The voice was a little different though. “I take it your cybernetics are a little off right now?”

There was a non-committal grunt in response and despite the strangeness of the situation, Steve felt himself grinning. It was a very Shepard response. “I’m sure the doctor can figure out how to fix it. Or we can always call up that lady friend of yours, Miss Lawson.” The murderous look he received actually elicited a laugh from him, which almost made him start crying. He never thought he would get to laugh with Shepard again, it was all so surreal. Instead of crying and making his recently returned lover feel bad, he just made himself comfortable and listened to Shepard simply breathe until he fell asleep, finally feeling peaceful enough to do so without a nightmare.

 

A few weeks later, and Shepard was slowly learning to walk again. His cybernetics had been a little more worse for wear than any of them originally thought, and Miranda had a difficult time getting them all functioning again. His speech was back to a normal sound, and his fine motor skills were strangely in perfect shape. Which he had proved one night by waking Steve from what he had thought was only a very erotic dream. But for some reason, his legs were being incredibly stubborn and for the already stubborn Shepard, it was frustrating. They had already spoken about him never returning to active duty, having suffered enough already, but that didn’t mean the man had stopped being his active self.

Which was why he was sitting up with Joker, watching his lover walk slowly his way.

“At least he can walk without shattering his femur. I’d say that’s a bonus.”

“Jeff, not everyone looks at the world as you do. That is, perhaps, not the most productive comment to make.” Sometimes, Steve loved watching Joker and EDI together, especially after everything had merged. Sure, organics had become a bit unique to look at in the beginning, with tech shimmering just under their skin every time the light hit it, but EDI had become more human as a result. Or, well, more accurately, she had gained the ability to actually _feel_ as the other organics around her did. It made her quite a wonder to be around, as her AI typical curiosity had only grown, asking questions about anything and everything.

It was quite hilarious to listen to Joker trying to explain everything to her.

“No, it’s really not. It feels like my everything keeps breaking every time I try to walk anywhere.” Joker scoffed at Shepard as he finally fell into the seat next to Steve, leaning heavily against him. Steve was becoming accustomed to Shepard using him as a pillar, and he found it quite endearing. Mostly since the strongest person any of them knew was choosing to put trust in him by not only trusting he would keep Shepard upright, but to always be there and not make a big deal of it. Though looking at the man’s face, he should really be getting them both up and back to his room. Apparently Shepard was just as good at reading him since he sighed and ran a hand over his face. “All right. But you’re not allowed to go anywhere either.”

It was Joker’s face that actually made Steve laugh as he stood up, helping Shepard back to his feet. “Hey, I don’t tell you guys about my life with EDI, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Joker, I didn’t even say anything other than he can’t leave. What sort of sordid details can you possibly get from that?”

“Uh, maybe your stamina. Or kinks.”

Shepard leveled him one of those looks that just screamed he was being an idiot before he took hold of Steve’s shoulder. “Since you’re so keen on picking out details I didn’t even give, I’m actually the one who prefers being unable to move.” Steve had to cough to not only keep himself from laughing like an idiot, but to keep himself from blushing or blurting out something stupid. Because that was actually true, that was definitely Shepard’s kink. Though Joker’s look had been absolutely priceless as he tried to quickly get them both out of there.

Quietly, he could hear EDI snort before she responded with, “That is what you get when you make probing statements, Jeff. Oh, poor choice of wording.”

Shepard chuckled next to his ear, leaning on him in a way that looked more like he was just whispering to Steve. Which he did. “EDI is learning a bit too quickly for Joker to keep up. Now she’s starting to make sex jokes.” Steve grinned as he helped Shepard back to the lift, heading down to the shuttle bay. The moment the doors had closed, Shepard’s body sagged heavily against Steve’s, a true testament to how badly the walk had zapped him. Steve just made sure to keep the man upright, helping him out and into the room they now shared. Once there, he took Shepard over to the bed and smiled as the man immediately fell into it. He remembered a time where it was almost impossible to get the man to sit down, let alone lie down.

Steve took his own shoes off before taking up the space next to Shepard, watching the other man basically kick his off. “You know, you could have sat up to take those off. It would have taken less energy to just do that.” Shepard waved him off, which had Steve rolling his eyes before he dropped his head to the man’s shoulder. It had been one of the few places uninjured on him, so he took full advantage of it. Mostly as a pillow. “And you shouldn’t ignore my words of wisdom; I’m apparently the only one interested in your full recovery.”

There was that scoff again and Steve lifted his head to admonish the man, but was stopped by a pair of lips covering his own. It was a short kiss, something that was probably meant to keep him from launching into one of his “tirades” again. But it was still sweet to Steve, as he treasured every single kiss after he got Shepard back. Then Shepard laid back again and closed his eyes, at least giving in to resting. Steve snorted softly and placed his head on Shepard’s shoulder again, watching his chest slowly rise and fall.

A short while later, Steve fell asleep, soaking up the warmth of a very alive Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I didn't explain how Shepard survived. I was a bit more focused on just fixing things after I chose the synthesis ending for the very first time. I felt so bad for Steve... I may do a sequel or prequel, which will more properly explain how things actually happened. For now though, this is it. So, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
